Odio la Navidad
by Baby Yennaiv
Summary: Odiaba esas sonrisas, ese brillo en los ojos de las personas, esa felicidad que emitían, esa paz. ¿Por qué él lo había perdido todo? Un dolor en su pecho lo inundó, le dolía, el hecho de que no tuviera a nadie, le dolía lo que le había tocado a él.


_**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, son de Masashi Kishimoto._

_**Publicaciones: **Mundo SasuSaku, Escritores y Lectores. [nick: Vianney Uchiha]_

_**Dedicaciones: **Lety, Sole y Fabian (mis mejores amigos de MSS n.n)._

**_Instrucciones: _**

**_-_**_Flash Back- _

-actualidad-

_**Disfruten...**_

**

* * *

**

**/*/*/·:·Odio la Navidad·:·/*/*/**

Luces, adornos, cenas, fuegos artificiales, sonrisas, familias…, felicidad…

Todo eso se veía y tenía Konoha, su aldea.

Menos él.

Veía como todos se divertían en esa fecha llena de "Felicidad y Paz" junto a sus familias en esa noche buena, un día antes de navidad.

Bah, tonterías.

Él hace mucho que ya no tenía eso, hace mucho que él había perdido todo eso que se le llama ``Familia´´.

Claro, su clan, lo mas preciado que había existido en su vida, lo había perdido en una noche, para el que se su hermano lo hubiera hecho en vano.

Odiaba la navidad.

Odiaba esas sonrisas, ese brillo en los ojos de las personas, esa felicidad que emitían, esa paz.

¿Por qué él lo había perdido todo?

¿Por qué le había tocado ese destino?

¿Por qué todos podían sonreír menos él?

¿Por qué no podía ser feliz?

Un dolor en su pecho lo inundó, le dolía, le dolía el hecho de que no tuviera a nadie, le dolía lo que le había tocado a él, le dolía no tener a su familia.

Familia… personas queridas, que te aman y que dan todo por ti, tu vida.

Él no tenía eso.

Los odiaba, odiaba a esas personas, odiaba que ellos si tuvieran lo que él no tiene, odiaba esas estúpidas sonrisas.

Y también los envidiaba.

Bajó del árbol de donde estaba, caminó sin ánimos por las calles de su aldea, a la que había regresado hace poco.

Todos festejaban, los puestos estaban cerrados por esa fecha…

La maldita navidad.

La estúpida navidad, el día que mas odiaba.

Se recostó en el techo de su departamento. Ya no vivía donde antes, no después de ese suceso. Cerró los ojos para relajarse.

Sin querer varios recuerdos se apoderaron de su mente, inevitablemente se dejó llevar…

_Un día antes de navidad, siempre estaba ansioso por abrir los increíbles regalos._

─_Ototou, ya cálmate, los regalos no se van a ir corriendo.─ rió por lo bajo. _

Itachi… su hermano. La persona que mas lo quiso y protegió con su vida.

─ _¡No te burles! ─infló las mejillas del enojo. Itachi siempre se había burlado de su ``inocencia´´ como le decía él─ Al menos a mí si me trajo regalos papá Noel. ─decía con orgullo el pequeño Sasuke de tan solo seis años._

Sí, ahí si tenía esa magia navideña acompañándole.

_Los familiares llegaban, el árbol de navidad casa vez se llenaba mas de regalos. Sasuke estaba ansioso, pero también estaba feliz por estar con todos sus familiares. Podría sentir la magia y felicidad que le transmitía su familia. Entonces, a esa corta edad, descubrió que no eran los regalos, no era la comida, no eran las luces, no era la vestimenta… eran las personas quienes lo acompañaban. Su familia._

Sasuke ahogó un sollozo. Los recuerdos lo estaban atormentando y sabía que no lo soportaría por mucho.

_Las doce de la noche. Sonidos de campanas y fuegos artificiales aparecieron una vez dieron la hora. La gente gritó de emoción y alegría._

─ _¡Feliz Navidad, mi bebé! ─ Mikoto abrazó a su hijo menor con ternura y felicidad, mientras tenía sus ojos lagrimosos por el momento. Sasuke se acurrucó en el pecho de su madre, varias emociones lo invadieron, la magia navideña y la de su familia eran únicos._

─_Hmph, felicidades, Sasuke. ─ le dijo su padre con una pequeña sonrisa sincera, una que no se la mostraba a muchos. Lo abrazó despacio, Sasuke se sintió feliz por el acto de su padre. Si que era un día especial._

─_He he ototou, te dije que los regalos no saldrían corriendo.─ bromeó su hermano Itachi. Sasuke le mando una mirada retadora, pero luego la cambió para darle un abrazo a su hermano, él igual le correspondió._

Dos gruesas lágrimas descendieron de su rostro, seguido de un sollozo.

Los extrañaba, los extrañaba tanto.

_Después de que todos sus familiares hicieran el mismo acto, abrieron los tan esperaros regalos. Sasuke se sentía feliz, pero no lo satisfacía del mismo modo como los que pasó hace un momento. Tomó una caja de regalo que estaba debajo del árbol junto a los demás. Antes de abrir su primer regalo le echó una mirada a su familia._

_No importaba que fuera, su regalo ya lo tenía desde que había nacido._

Como desearía estar con ellos ahora mismo.

Se secó el rostro con su brazo. Bajó del techo y se fue de allí. Llegó a su antiguo barrio, el del Clan Uchiha. Dura y lentamente, cruzó la entrada.

No volteaba a los lados, no quería ver las mismas escenas de felicidad que dejó ahí.

Cuando llegó a donde alguna vez fue su hogar se detuvo en la entrada, lentamente se quitó su calzado ninja, como si en algún momento su madre saldría a regañarlo por ensuciar la madera del suelo. Al cabo de unos segundos entró a su vieja casa.

Pasaron unas horas antes de que saliera de la enorme casa, tenía los ojos rojizos y llenados de tristeza. Los ojos aun le ardían después del acto que acababa de hacer frente al cuarto de sus padres.

Al salir del barrio se dirigió a una colina que estaba un poco alejada de la aldea, ésta tenía un pequeño mar sumamente hermoso.

─_Eh ototou, ¿Qué te pareció mí regalo?─preguntó Itachi orgulloso._

─_Está feo, nii-san. ─ le respondió Sasuke con fingido disgusto._

─ _¡¿Qué dices?, ¿Sabes lo que me costó para ordenar a hacer eso? ─ Se quejó su hermano. Reclamándole por el kunai dorado, con letras grabadas con el nombre de su hermano pequeño. _

_Sasuke soltó una carcajada amistosa._

─_¡Jaja, es broma! ─se burló─ Claro que me gustó, nii-san. ─Itachi sonrió arrogante─ Aunque yo pensé que este tipo de cosas solo se regalan los novios.─ dijo Sasuke para molestarlo disimuladamente._

─_¡¿Qué? ─Itachi se aterró─ ¡Claro que no, Sasuke!, ¡Tu no me gustas! ─confirmó─ Además… a mí me gusta alguien más─ Un pequeño sonrojo apareció por sus mejillas, apartó la mirada ante eso._

─ _¡Uhh! ¡Itachi nii-san tiene novia! ─gritó llamando la atención de los invitados, burlándose de él._

─ _¡Claro que no! ─ se defendió Itachi._

─ _¡Claro que si! ─insistió Sasuke._

─ _¡Que no!_

─ _¡Que si!_

_Siguieron discutiendo, Itachi estaba molesto porque Sasuke seguía insistiendo, aunque, muy en el fondo, ambos sabían que se la estaban pasando bien._

Cayó de rodillas junto al mar, se vio en el reflejo, sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

¿Por qué no lo había disfrutado un poco más?

─ _¡Ya basta, chicos!─ de interpuso Mikoto separándolos─ Ya es navidad, mínimo esperen a que se vayan los invitados. ¿Qué pensarán de mis hermosos niños? ─decía mientras les acariciaba la cabeza, luego de apretarles las mejillas a ambos._

─_Oka-san, basta. ─se quejaba el menor de todos tímidamente por los cariños de su mamá en público._

─_Nos avergüenzas, oka-san. ─habló Itachi de igual forma. Les gustaban ser consentidos, pero no en público._

─ _¡¿Pero que dicen? ─se desconcertó su madre. Frunció un poco el ceño─ Así ustedes crezcan y hasta sean padres siempre serán mis bebés.─ expresó Mikoto tiernamente abrazando a sus hijos._

─_Su madre tiene razón ─ se acercó Fugaku─. Aún si crecen siempre serán Uchihas…─su esposa le mandó una mirada de insistencia cuando se separó de sus hijos─ Y… mis hijos─ podía sentir como su orgullo se había ido por el drenaje, o tal vez bebió demasiado en su propia casa._

─_Oto-san…─pronunciaron los dos pequeños hermanos sorprendidos por las palabras de su padre. Él nunca era tan abierto._

_Mikoto embozó una sonrisa satisfecha. _

_Definitivamente, era una noche especial._

Mas lagrimas se asomaron por sus mejillas. ¿Por qué la vida se lo había arrebatado todo? ¿Qué hizo para que lo castigaran de esa manera?

─_Muchas gracias por venir.─ decía Mikoto sonriente, despidiéndose de los invitados. Cerró la puerta de entrada, volteo a ver a su familia._

_Fugaku tenía un semblante de paz y un brillo en los ojos. Itachi tenía una sonrisa cálida. Sasuke… Sasuke estaba más que feliz. Aun podía sentir la magia por dentro._

_Porque estaba con las personas quienes amaba._

No lo soportó más.

─ ¡¿Por que? ─explotó Sasuke gritando fuertemente. Empezó a sollozar fuertemente.

Los quería, los quería de regreso.

Se agarró los cabellos con las dos manos, apretándose la cabeza. Lloraba amargadamente.

Dolía, dolía mucho.

Por eso odiaba la navidad.

Porque fue uno de los últimos momentos felices que pasó con su familia. Después de esa noche comenzó la distancia de Itachi con el clan, las celebraciones ya no eran iguales, comenzaban a ponerse serias las cosas. Donde él fue perdiendo fe en si mismo en cuanto a sus habilidades.

Donde perdió todo lo que tenía.

De un impulso se sumergió en el mar.

Quería morirse, quería ahogarse ahí mismo.

¿Qué sentido tenía la vida si nada era igual? ¿Qué sentido tenía si ya no estaba con sus seres queridos? ¿Qué sentido tenía si nadie lo amaba como lo hizo alguna vez su familia?

¿Por qué Dios le arrebató lo más importante para él? ¿Por qué de ese modo? ¿Por qué a esa edad?

¿Acaso… acaso tenía un propósito?

Los fuegos artificiales dieron su aparición, las campanas y los gritos de felicidad sonaron por toda Konoha, ignorándolo.

¿Acaso había otra razón para vivir?

Reaccionó de lo que estaba haciendo y en donde, cuando un fuego artificial lo iluminó. Abrió los ojos de golpe. Nadó hacia la superficie antes de que se ahogara por completo, logrando salir del agua a tiempo. Con la respiración agitada logró arrastrarse hasta la orilla del mar. Pudo ver los fuegos artificiales en el cielo.

Tal vez lo mejor había sido morir en ese mismo momento.

─_Mi niño, recuerda que las cosan pasan por algo─ le decía su madre arropándolo con la sabana de dormir─. Dios nunca nos deja solos, siempre tiene algo planeado para todos.─ le dedicó una sonrisa._

─ _¿Enserio, oka-san? ─Sasuke estaba sorprendido, le parecía increíble las palabras de su madre._

─_Así es._

─ _¿Y entonces esas personas que pierden la esperanzas? ¿Por qué lo hacen? ─preguntó él, confundido._

─_Porque no se acercan a Dios, amor. Pierden la esperanza y se rinden. Tal vez si las personas comprendieran el propósito de su vida sería mejor para todos. El suicido es una cobardía.─le explicó con tristeza, a ella igual le dolía el destino de aquellas personas─ Así que prométeme que así te pase lo peor del mundo nunca harás esa tontería.─ le pidió seriamente Mikoto. Lo cual era muy extraño en ella._

Tal vez era su instinto de madre de que algo les iba a pasar.

─_Lo prometo, oka-san. ─ Ella le sonrió cálidamente. Después de eso -ya que estaba sentada en la cama- se puso de pie._

─_Recuerda que si dada las circunstancias, en algún momento importante como hoy navidad, no estamos contigo, siempre permaneceremos en tu corazón, Sasuke._

─…_Lo haré. ─ aun no podía creer lo que su madre le acababa de aconsejar ¿será cierto?_

─_Buenas noches, mi pequeño. ─ sonrió, dándole un beso de despedida en la frente._

Entonces… ¿cuál era el motivo para vivir ahora? Acaso…

─… ¿Sasuke-kun?─ habló una voz tímidamente.

El volteo a ver a la dueña de esa suave voz.

─Sakura…─susurró mirándola.

Una de las pocas personas que siempre lo quiso, que siempre lo apoyó al igual que su mejor amigo, una de las únicas que nunca se ha puesto en contra de él, que sabía que ella siempre iba a estar ahí para él.

─ Sasuke-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí?─ preguntó sorprendida y confundida por el lugar donde se encontraba, al igual que las condiciones de éste─ ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estas tan mojado? ─ Por impulso ella se acercó a él, tocándole el rostro con sus pequeñas manos rodeando las mejillas del Uchiha─ ¡Estas ardiendo en fiebre! ─ confirmó preocupada y molesta.

─No es nada.─ respondía él desinteresado.

─ ¡Claro que si! ─ dijo en contra─ ¿Dónde has estado? Naruto ha estado como loco buscándote y los demás también. Y… yo igual.─ bajó la mirada avergonzada.

─Hmph.─ Sasuke observó el bello kimono que ella traía puesto, negro con pétalos rosas, su pelo lo tenía recogido dejando dos mechones al aire.

Se veía muy bien.

El sintió como le colocaban un abrigo, era el que Sakura traía antes.

─Idiota, está nevando, tu mojado y nada abrigado.─ comentó enfadada, regañándolo.

─Tsk. ─apartó la mirada orgulloso como si se tratara de un niño pequeño.

─Por cierto… ¿Qué hacías por aquí?─preguntó ignorando el gesto del Uchiha.

─No te importa. ─ contestó frío.

Sakura frunció el ceño, no le afectaron las palabras del Uchiha, lo conocía bien, algo malo le había pasado.

─Se que por tus circunstancias tu no celebras estas fechas. ─ comentó triste─ Pero oye, allá en Konoha hay muchas personas que esperan que pases esos momentos inolvidables con ellos.

Sasuke, a pesar de tener apartada la mirada, ponía atención a lo que su amiga decía.

Si, porque era su amiga.

Su rostro comenzaba a cambiar de una seria y fría, a una relajada y pensativa.

─Porque… a pesar de que tu no tengas familia, nosotros somos como una para ti, Sasuke-kun. ─habló bajito─ Porque tu nunca estarás solo, Sasuke-kun.

Cerró los ojos.

…_Siempre permaneceremos en tu corazón, Sasuke…_

Juraba que había escuchado la voz de su madre, de nuevo.

Los fuegos artificiales volvieron a aparecer, los rayos de luz se reflejaban en el rostro de ambos. Como si fuera un momento especial.

Sasuke la miró, ella tenía una mirada tierna y triste.

─Sakura…─ ella le puso atención─ eres realmente una molestia.

Ella se quedó en shock unos momentos.

¿Es todo lo que tenía que decir?

Reaccionó, rápidamente levanto el brazo dispuesta a darle una cachetada, pero antes de que lo tocara él la sujetó.

La miró por unos segundos en la misma posición, tenía los ojos llorosos.

─Y gracias. ─ en su rostro se dibujó una diminuta pero encantadora sonrisa. Dejando a Sakura de nuevo sorprendida.

Tal vez no estaba solo, tal vez nunca lo había estado.

Tal vez el debía seguir con su vida.

Tal vez ese era el destino que le había preparado Dios.

Rehacer su familia con las personas que mas amaba en el mundo.

Con su aldea, con su equipo, con sus amigos, con su familia…

Y tal vez, solo tal vez, no odiaba tanto la navidad.

─Feliz…navidad…Sakura.

* * *

_Dirán "¿Qué hace esta tipa aquí?" pues publicando un one-shot ¿que más? xD_

_Si, si. Debería de estar actualizando mi otro fic, pero ya les he puesto la misma escusa de siempre, asi que no creo que necesite decirlo. u_u_

_Eh visto muchos de Sasuke como este, pero siempre es por su cumpleaños, año nuevo, y hoy a mi me tocó hacer uno de navidad n.n_

_No es tan SasuSaku, pero con solo leer los pensamientos de Sasuke por medio de la narración se nota los planes xD_

_**¿Saben que quise demostrar también con esto?** el dicho de Kishimoto "Sakura es la única que llena la vacía existencia de Sasuke, solo que él no puede dejar que entre a su vida." Dice "no puede" mas no "no quiere" xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado este one que hice, al menos que cubra un poco mi ausencia :/_

_Solo les deseo a todos desde el fondo de mi corazón: Una feliz Navidad. Yo no la pasé del todo bien, pero no significa que no esté feliz :D_

_Le doy Gracias a Dios por esta navidad, ya el siguiente año nos propondremos muchas cosas ^^_

_Y por si acaso no estoy xD :_

_**¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **nwn_


End file.
